okay_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue
The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue 'is a 1997 direct-to-video sequel to the 1987 film, ''The Brave Little Toaster, ''and the second film in the ''Brave Little Toaster ''trilogy.'' Plot Rob McGroarty, the owner of the appliances, and whom they refer to as "the Master", is working in a laboratory where he tends to injured animals. While working on a thesis the computer crashes, thanks to a bunch of terrible computer viruses infecting Wittgenstein, an old TLW-728 supercomputer. The appliances, along with the rat Ratso who found Wittgenstein, then seek to help Rob by finding Wittgenstein to reverse the effects of his virus, hence recovering the master's thesis. Meanwhile, in a dual plot of the film, Mack, Rob's lab assistant, plots to sell the injured animals Rob had been tending, to a place called "Tartaras Laboratories", the same place that old-skinned Sebastian (-an old monkey, that Rob's tending for-) with his hand when he was just a baby. When the appliances find Wittgenstein, they discover him abandoned, all alone and run-down and broken in the basement. The miserable supercomputer reveals that he is living on one rare tube, named the "WFC 11-12-55". Radio has that kind of tube, which possibly means he is a computer, too. The appliances learn that unless they find a replacement quickly, Wittgenstein's tube will blow and lead to his apparent death. In an attempt to revive Wittgenstein to his superior state, Radio and Ratso go to the college's storage building to find the difficult-to-find WFC 11-12-55 tube. When they come backwith the last apparent tube for miles, Radio accidentally breaks the tube, and it seems that all hope is lost. Wittgenstein does his best with all his might, but he blows his tube with a big explosion and apparently dies, powering down. The appliances are then very grumpy at Radio, and he feels terrible. He then sacrifices his own tube which actually turns out to be the very rare tube they had been looking for, thus leaving himself as a lifeless appliance. Apparently the appliances replaced the tube in the nick of time; with the boosted power of the new tube, Wittgenstein wakes up, miraculously regenerates the other smashed tubes connected to himself and is completely revived as good as new. By the end of the film, the appliances restore Rob's thesis and prevent Mack from selling the injured animals, Radio's tube is replaced with a new one (hence his revival) and all is well. Why It's Okay # Meh plot. # Some funny scenes. # The animation is okay, at least for a direct-to-video sequel. Good Qualities # The songs are still good. # Good voice acting. # It is at least better than the third film. # Kirby was more likable here. # Radio sacrificing himself to help Toaster and his friends was an emotional scene. Bad Qualities # It wasn't based on a book whatsoever. # Ratso can be a jerk at times. # It was released '''AFTER ''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars ''in America, though this took place first. Good thing it was released first in 1997. # The cover was pretty misleading (Radio was supposed to be with the gang in the chase scene, but in the movie itself, he wasn't). # The DVD had pretty strange quality, which almost ruined the decent animation. Category:1990s films Category:Animated films Category:Musical films Category:Decent films Category:Comedy films Category:Mixed reviews Category:Disney films